Moonlight
by utan77
Summary: This story is about unusual Wraith female... a little different than the rest of Wraiths. Appear here memories. They have the purpose to bring the nature and reasons for of conduct title character-the events of her past that have an impact on her future. These are my imaginations Wraith social behavior, the roles which specific individuals impose their community and tradition.


Moonlight.

Prologe - Escape.

Lonely dart left the hangar hiveship and moved towards sandy planet orbit. Sitting at the controls pilot, hid his face under a large hood of black coat. He glanced in the direction of the world, on the surface of which flickered silver reflections of the great lakes, or even the sea. Only around him could see patches of green.

Standing on the bridge hive officer, moments before wrinkled his forehead at the sight of the readings of the hangar.

He was of medium height, with a small tattoo adorning his left eye and arm reaching hair casually tied in a bun.

- Sir, one of the fighters is leaving... - began another Wraith.

- I see - said the officer. - He responds to call?

- No, sir. I tried several times.

- Call me with commander – he ordered and winced mouth. - He will be furious.

Yong Wraith made his order and after a moment nodded confirmation. The officer took a deep breath.

- Commander, one of the fighters left the hive. Does not respond to the summons.

From communicator ceased their menacing growl.

- You had to watch her - hissed caller.

- Prior to her quarters stand drones...

- It does not matter - irritated voice interrupted him. - She slipped by, even if you watched her in person. He knows this hive better than anyone... Send out behind her a few fighters. Although I doubt that they found her. As soon as she will pass through the gate, will erase the last addresses.

- Sir, can I fly? - suggested a junior officer. - More than once we flew together. I know her tactics.

- If you want to waste your time.

- I'll try, sir - he replied with enthusiasm and hastily left the bridge.

- What does wench came up with this time - barked again throaty voice from the loudspeaker. - Inform me on basis - he ordered.

- Yes, sir.

The caller hung up, and the officer looked at the readings again. The fighter was already close to the gate.

The pilot looked at floating planets orbiting stargate and chose address to the desktop his dart. On the silver circle began to turn blue symbols shine. When all seven activating out, the gate filled something that looked like panes of water, and next time shot into her a powerful stream. Then everything calmed down and dart flew into the event horizon.

After a moment, the gate went out.

Another fighters, which left only hangar, directed toward the gate.

- I have address that she chose - said from the speaker's officer voice standing on the hive bridge. - Then you're on your own.

- I understand - said the young Wraith.

He smiled to himself.

He was proud that he was allowed on this mission. Commander rarely entrusted to him independent tasks. He is usually accompanied by someone older and more experienced. He was the youngest Wraith on the hive, so they would not let him risk it... especially since them Queen died at the hands of the people.

He chose the gates email address and the whole squadron flew in the glossy surface of.

Wraith commander stopped at the door of one of the quarters and head gesture sent the soldiers standing there. There was no longer makes sense to watch an empty room.

He was tall, with a relatively well-built body. The left side of his face was adorned with a tattoo running up the neck, and his head was decorated with long hair down to the waist, but rather unusually shaped like Wraith: cut short on the sides and in the middle of a few staples pinned in the thick bun that fell freely until the back of his head.

The door opened in front of him, letting him to mired in the dark room.

The room no different special from the rest of the officers' rooms... maybe with a few additions in the typical human design. Sometimes he wondered if she really liked these things, or just placed them here to annoy him.

He stopped in the middle of the quarters, looking around. He already could not remember when he was here last time. Despite everything, he tried not to violate her personal sphere - as protocol dictated. Already she quickly fell, literally, to his quarters, angry for something... usually a command issued by him, contrary to her orders.

After more than two hundred years, they still argued about this same... But with her he could at least argue, that sometimes even amused him. Normally, such behavior would cost him his own head.

He looked at the wooden desk, another human accent in her quarters. In fact, he did not know why he came here. She was too smart to leave behind any traces. And yet he hoped she missed something.

His gaze rested on the bed, facing the window. She still kept on it mascot, which in childhood gave her a wet nurse. Lighted point lights allowed him to see the card lying there. He walked over and took her to hand, to read.

"Finally, you get what you've always wanted: all this mess only for yourselves. Good luck ... you'll need.

(No) kisses.

M."

He growled angry and crushed sheet in his hand.

He not to pay attention to this human way of writing her message.

He was furious that she left the hive


End file.
